disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Decrepit
Ancient Vampires who have existed since the original sin of man. Known for resting eternally within dark and ancient crypts, these creatures are the kind of ancient evil prophesized to awake after a millennia to bring humanity to their knees. Unlike other vampires, Kings of the Decrepit rarely make spawn, or use the transformative and hypnotic powers vampires are known for, and instead use their own decaying and crumbling bodies to fuel an ever growing supernatural strength. Role: A King of the Decrepit is a great martial combatant, and is adept at getting more powerful when effected by things such as poisons. They learn to resist most normal vampire and undead weaknesses so they can easily be a tank as well. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Requirements To qualify to become a King of the Decrepit, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: Vampire Base Attack Bonus: +7 Feats: Leadership or Deva, Blood Pool, Ability to perform at least 2 Vampire Techniques Special: '''Must have slept within a tomb for over a year, Must be over 1,000 years old '''Class Skills The King of the Decrepit's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Perception (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Bluff (Cha), Martial Knowledge Close/Monk (Int), Martial Knowledge Blades (Light) (Int), Martial Knowledge Blades (Heavy) (Int), Martial Knowledge Axes (Int), All Knowledge Skills taken individually. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the King of the Decrepit prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An King of the Decrepit is proficient with Close/Monk, Blades (Light), Blades (Heavy), And Axes. Spells and Techniques Per day: At the indicated levels, an King of the Decrepit gains new Spells per day as if he had also gained a level in a class he belonged to before adding the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known (if he is a spontaneous spellcaster), and an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one class before becoming an King of the Decrepit, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining Spell points. Maximov (Su): '''You gain the Evility "Taste of Victory" for free. So long as the Vampire is within 100 feet of his coffin, crypt, or tomb, the Vampire can have this evility equipped without using an evility slot. '''Tomb of the Decrepit (Su): '''At 1st level, the King of the Decrepit must designate it's coffin, tomb, or crypt as it's focus for this ability. The King of the Decrepit gains a +2 bonus to all charisma based skills while within 100 feet of this area. In addition, it selects one item slot. So long as an item of that type is within his tomb and he is within 100 feet of it, he is treated as if that item was equipped to him. At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level the King of the Decrepit can select an additional item slot to apply this ability to. '''Undead Vitality (Su): '''A King of the Decrepit gains the full power of an undead. It now adds it's charisma modifier to it's fortitude saving throws. This is in addition to it's constitution modifier. In addition, the Vampire becomes immune to poison and disease. '''My Rightful Place (Ex): '''At 2nd level, the King of the Decrepit has declared dominion over the world and does not allow it's vampiric abilities to hinder it. The King of the Decrepit no longer needs permission to enter someone's home. In addition the Vampire can exist within areas of sanctified or holy energy in which undead or evil creatures normally would not be allowed entrance. The vampire simply takes 1d3 constitution damage and an additional 1 constitution damage every round following that it remains in such a forbidden area. '''Vampiric Resistance (Su): '''At levels 2, 4, 6, and 9, The King of the Decrepit becomes resistant to the abilities that a normal Vampire suffers from. The Vampire can select one of the following. ''Daywalker: ''The Vampire is under the effects of a permanent Protective Penumbra spell. If Dispelled it returns in 1d4 rounds. It is treated as if by a caster level of the Vampire's character level. ''Honed Senses: ''The Vampire loses it's weakness to garlic and gains the scent ability. ''Impurity: ''The vampire can cast Putrefy Food and drink at will. Once per day it can designate one area of water up to 5 feet per Vampire level, as being effected by this spell, thus allowing him to cross streams of pure moving water. ''Unhallowed Heart: ''The Vampire subtracts it's charisma modifier from all damage taken from stakes. At 10th level the Vampire takes normal damage from stakes before applying this instead of double damage. ''Impure Metal: ''Your Damage Reduction and Fast healing if you possess any is now overcome by nothing instead of Silver. ''Living Physique: ''You are treated as living for the purpose of spells and techniques that deal additional damage to undead. '''Bloody Invigoration (Su): At 3rd Level, A King of the Decrepit utilizes it's own tortured body to empower it's self. The King of the Decrepit no longer dies when it's constitution reaches 0. Instead it is simply staggered until it's constitution reaches 1 again. In addition, the King of the Decrepit gains a Pool of Bloody Invigoration. This pool starts at 0 each day, and gains 1 point whenever the King of the Decrepit takes Constitution damage, gaining 1 point for each point of damage taken. The Total number of points that can be in this pool are equal to the King of the Decrepit's Constitution score. As a swift action, the King of the Decrepit can activate it's Bloody Invigoration, Doing so allows it to allocate the points in this pool to the following in any way it likes. · Attack Rolls · Damage Rolls · Armor Class · Strength Based Skills and ability checks · Dexterity Based Skills and ability checks · Charisma Based Skills and ability checks · Caster level checks and concentration checks While this is active, the King of the Decrepit cannot heal it's constitution score. This lasts for 1 minute per level in this class. Whenever activated, the points can be re-allocated each time. Only one use of the ability can be active at a time. 'Weapons of the Beast (Ex): '''At 4th level the King of the Decrepit adds 1 wisdom damage to the damage it deals with it's bite attack. In addition it Gains two claw attacks if it didn't already possess them. These claws deal 1d6 damage if Medium, 1d4 if small, and 1d8 if large. If the demon already possessed claw attacks, it's damage increases by 1 size category. '''The World is Mine (Su): '''At 5th level, the King of the Decrepit has claimed the entire world to belong to it. The King of the Decrepit can spend One Minute performing a ritual to declare an area as his tomb. This claims 5 feet per level of King of the Decrepit around the area he designates as being his Tomb of the Decrepit. The area he selects must be on the same plane and it does not alter the area's basic properties, however it does treat that area as if it were his tomb, and therefore any abilities or effects active in his tomb are now active in the new area. If the tomb has been effected by a spell such as desecrate or consecrate it applies to the area he targeted up to the full size of the initial area. A King of the Decrepit can have one area designated for every level in this class it possesses. If it tries to make more than this would allow, he must select one of his areas to cease being claimed. This lasts until it is removed through magic such as a wish or miracle, or some powerful divine capability. '''Count Makai (Su): '''At 6th level, You gain more abilities when activating your Bloody Invigoration. Upon activating it, You gain 2 hitpoints per hit dice as temporary hitpoints similar to the additional HP you gain from the Barbarian's Rage. In addition, you can allocate points to do the following. These can all be selected multiple times by spending the cost multiple times. ''· Resistance to an energy type (Each must be selected separately, Fire, Frost, Electricity, Acid, and Sonic) · Gain a bonus to Will Saving throws 'Godsbane (Su): '''At 7th level the King of the Decrepit's disdain for holy magic and gods in general increases. While within it's Tomb, The Vampire is no longer effected by holy symbols of any kind. In addition the Vampire gains a +4 bonus to saving throws from all divine or holy effects and Energy resistance 10 vs divine or holy damage. '''Blood Lord (Su): '''At 8th level, You increase your Bloody Invigoration Pool by 1 per 2 levels in this class. It begins with this many points in it each day instead of beginning at 0. This pool increases whenever you take wisdom damage in addition to constitution damage, though this does not increase it's maximum any further than listed. In addition, you are no longer staggered when you reach 0 Constitution. Finally, it can select the following when using it's Bloody Invigoration. ''· Gain a bonus to Fortitude Saving throws · Gain Fast Healing · Increase blood pool · Gain a fly speed of perfect maneuverability. This speed is 5 feet for 1 point and 5 feet more for every 2 points you spend. 'Lord of the Damned (Su): '''At 10th level you reach the epitome of Vampiric capability. Your Bloody Invigoration pool increased by another 1 per 2 levels in this class. In addition it increases whenever you deal constitution or wisdom damage in addition to taking it yourself. This still cannot exceed the pool's maximum amount. When in your bloody invigoration, you can spend points for the following. ''· For every 2 points spend you gain a +1 to saves vs Divine Magic · For every 2 points you spend you gain resistance 1 to Divine, Disintegration, or force damage · For every 1 point you spend, you can gain DR 1 overcome by silver. This ability cannot be used if you possess the impure metal ability, but instead if you do, you can spend 2 points, and for every 2 points you gain DR 1 overcome by nothing. · Increase the save DC on any Vampire techniques by +1 for every 4 points spent. Whenever you activate your Bloody invigoration ability, Creatures within 30 feet of you are effected by a Phantasmal Affliction spell DC: 10+ Lord of the Decrepit Level+ Charisma modifier. Any Charisma damage dealt by this that does not go beyond your pool's maximum can be applied to this transformation. Finally, similarly to a lich's phylactery, if a Lord of the Decrepit is slain, it reforms in it's tomb 1 day later. This increases by 1 day for every point of Constitution and wisdom it has lost. During this time a holy ritual must be carried out on the Lord of the Decrepit or it will return fully healed.